Key to My Heart
by phayte1978
Summary: For Guang Hong's Birthday- A Birthday one shot for one of my favorite characters!


The day had not started out so well. Guang Hong woke up to text and social media messages from all around the world. It was always nice to get those messages on your birthday, but he found he was alone that morning. Answering back the numerous text, tweets, blogs- Guang Hong rolled back over, wishing he could spend this day with some of his friends.

It seemed everyone was still in holiday hangovers. He had moved out to the US to be closer to Leo, and even though they lived in the same city, no plans had been made. Guang Hong had hinted about it for weeks now, hoping some recognition would spark. Leo would smile and go, "Someone is going to be 18!" then mess his hair up, kiss his cheek and continue what they were doing.

Guang Hong ended up sleeping till around noon when a knock on his door woke him up. He had a small studio apartment right outside of the main city. Stretching, he went to get the door. He could not help but smile as Leo was at the door holding a balloon and a grin on his face.

"Wake up birthday boy!" Leo said.

He knew he was blushing, he always did around Leo. There was such a confident air around him when he came walking into his small apartment.

"I was going to take you to lunch today. What do you think about that cafe a few blocks away? I know it is one of your favorites."

"Yeah, let me just hop in a shower real quick," Guang Hong said before hugging Leo and running to shower.

He knew Leo was comfortable in his apartment. They spent a lot of time at each other places. It was a small hope in the back of Guang Hong's mind that they would one day share a place, but he did not want to push Leo. When he came out of the bathroom, he saw Leo was flipping channels on his TV, relaxed in the one chair that Guang Hong had.

"Let me just grab my shoes and we can be off!" Guang Hong said with a smile.

He was not sure what he expected from Leo, but he was glad he was able to spend the day with him. He had video called his parents last night, and they had already sent him some essentials that he missed being away from home.

The cafe was nice and quiet, Leo was in good spirits and Guang Hong just happy to be with Leo today.

"So I have some family things I have to do this evening," Leo said.

Guang Hong felt his mood drop, but he did not want Leo to know. It would be ok. He got the afternoon with Leo. Even when they left the cafe and headed back to Guang Hong's place and watched movies all afternoon.

Leo apologized over and over again before leaving. Guang Hong tried not to show his disappointment, but he knew Leo could see it. Quick kisses as Leo left found Guang Hong on his own, ordering take out. Not how he wanted to spend his birthday. Spending the next hour on social media, he found messages from all around the world wishing him happy birthday.

Another knock on the door, and Guang Hong had to wonder who it was. He did not know many people in this city. Looking through his peephole, he saw it was covered. Another knock and Guang Hong opened the door, only to pounced on by Phichit, Seung gil and Leo standing there.

"You really think we would let you spend your birthday alone?" Leo asked, playfully messing his hair up, again.

"But you said you had family things!" Guang Hong squeaked out.

"So I lied," Leo laughed out.

It seemed a bunch of the skaters had flown in, and Leo went to get them from the airport. He had felt bad about leaving Guang Hong, but he knew this would all make up for it. They had gotten a penthouse suite in a grand hotel in the city. Guang Hong was all smiles as they pulled up and started crying when he saw so many had come out to celebrate with him.

"Wow! I think most the skating world is here!" Guang Hong said behind tears.

"Because you are worth it," Leo said, kissing him.

The music was loud, they alcohol was everywhere. They had Otabek playing sets as everyone mingled, danced and drank. Chris was behind a counter making drinks and even had prepared a special blend for the birthday boy.

"I call it 'China's Sweetheart'" Chris said as he poured the frozen drink into a glass for Guang Hong. It was sweet, fruity and perfect.

"Wow! What is in this?" Guang Hong said.

"Oh be careful little one, it is deceiving, kind of how you are!" Chris laughed out. "There is more alcohol in that than you think."

"Let's do some shots!" Emil cried out and everyone started cheering. Chris set up small shot glasses and the alcohol started flowing, people cheering Guang Hong on, more shot being poured- consumed. It was dizzying.

"You might want to slow down," Leo whispered in his ear.

"You never let me drink! It is my birthday!" Guang Hong exclaimed. That got Emil and Chris laughing, pouring another shot.

"We will take this shot with him!" Phichit said, grabbing shots and handing to Guang Hong and Seung gil. More clinking of glasses and more burning in his throat.

"Maybe a little water now?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, probably should," Guang Hong giggled out.

"We have pizza coming soon, just ordered it," Seung gil said as he pocketed his phone.

"You guys! This is all too much!" Guang Hong cried out. He found he had started to lean, falling onto Emil who easily held him up.

"Nothing is too much! We love getting together and having a party! This just gave us a reason to go all out!" Emil exclaimed.

He could only nod as Emil held him tightly and more drinks started being passed around. It seemed like so much for just him. He looked over at Leo who was smiling at him, holding his glass up.

"I love that man," Guang Hong said to Emil.

Emil chuckled and hugged Guang Hong tight to him. "You need to not drink anymore or you won't remember your birthday!"

Making his rounds around the room, Guang Hong felt overwhelmed and overjoyed. How had Leo planned all this and not let anything slip? Or was it he did not pay enough attention to what Leo was doing? He had no idea, but he was enjoying the moment.

"Alright pipsqueak, if I came all the way out here, you better dance with me," a voice behind him said.

Turning, Guang Hong saw Yuri standing there, his hands on his hips, looking unamused at the entire situation.

"Yuri! You came out for my birthday?" Guang Hong asked.

"Da! I mean, Otabek is doing the music, why wouldn't I?"

Be it the drinks he had had, but Guang Hong launched himself at Yuri, hugging him tightly. Yuri yelled and tried to push him off, but Guang Hong was holding him too tightly.

"Seriously! Let go of me!" Yuri said.

"You said we could dance!" Guang Hong squeaked out.

"I can't if you have me a death grip!"

Releasing his hold on Yuri, the song changed over and Guang Hong pulled Yuri closer, moving next to him.

"How much have you drank?" Yuri asked.

"A lot," Guang Hong giggled out.

"I can tell," Yuri said.

"How?"

There was a sigh from Yuri, "Your boytoy is giving us dirty looks by the way."

Guang Hong looked over and saw Leo staring intensely at them. It started to give him an idea. He had never known Leo to be jealous. He was too laid back and reserved for that. This was something different he had seen.

"Want to mess with our boyfriends?" Yuri asked, practically reading his mind.

"Yes!"

"Just play along," Yuri said, taking a harder hold on Guang Hong. "Otabek needs a lesson anyway."

Guang Hong was not sure what to do, but Yuri pushed his leg between his and their dancing changed up- quickly. He knew his face was red, but Yuri had said play along. Moving to the music, Guang Hong rolled his hips against Yuri's and wrapped his arms around him.

"Is he looking?" Guang Hong whispered.

"More like glaring," Yuri said.

He felt himself giggling at this. He did not know Leo could be that way, it made his chest swell a bit as he continued to provocatively dance with Yuri.

"Is Otabek watching?" Yuri asked.

Guang Hong saw the dark look from the music table and could only giggle. "Oh yeah. He looks scary!"

"Good," Yuri said, then pressed their foreheads together. "Let's give you a birthday you will never forget."

Yuri kissed him quickly. Enough for Guang Hong to know that Leo would be losing his mind. He was sure if was sober, he never would have gone along with this. Yuri's hands were low on his hips and he was grinding down on Yuri's leg hard. He felt himself getting turned on, and it wasn't from Yuri, it was from knowing Leo was watching him- jealous.

He knew he should not be thrilled over this, it was wrong of him to do, but he liked that he could stir emotions in Leo. Sure, Leo had told him he loved him, they had been intimate for a few months now, but this was new territory for him. He always felt he was the one getting jealous over the attention Leo got, felt he was always chasing Leo, begging for more attention.

The music was roaring around them, he could feel eyes on them both, not just from Otabek and Leo, but from others too. There were whispers around them, and when Guang Hong peaked out from behind Yuri's shoulder, he saw Chris and Emil laughing by the drinks as they looked their way.

Yuri's hand squeezed at his hips while they rocked together, their rhythm perfectly matched. Rolling his hips, Guang Hong had to gasp as Yuri was clearly turned on.

"Don't flatter yourself," Yuri grumbled.

That was when Leo had had enough. Setting his glass down, he stomped over where the two where and grabbed Guang Hong by his wrist.

"We will be right back," Leo said, his familiar smile gone from his face.

Yuri winked at Guang Hong before turning to head over where Otabek was. The grip in his wrist was tight while Leo pulled him behind him, towards the adjoining room. Cheers from the others could be heard and whistles as Leo shut the door.

Guang Hong was pushed to the bed, Leo just stood there, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What the hell was that?" Leo asked, his voice tense.

"What was what?" Guang Hong asked.

"You know what I am talking about."

"I was dancing!"

"That was not dancing."

Leo grabbed him under his chin, hard. Gasping out, Guang Hong looked up and saw Leo staring down at him.

"You are mine!" Leo said.

His cheeks were red, he knew they were. Even as Leo mashed his lips to Guang Hong's, he found himself breathless in the demanding kiss. He had never known Leo could be this way. He felt himself being pushed back onto the bed as Leo held his hands down, pressing his body into his, never breaking their kiss.

Guang Hong had never been handled this way by Leo before. He was always so gentle, careful. This was new to him, and he found he liked it. His body reacted the more Leo took control over it all.

"You are never to touch another person like that again," Leo said as he let go of Guang Hong's wrist and his hands found his way under his shirt.

"I only want to touch you!" Guang Hong managed to squeak out.

"Don't make me jealous, I don't like this side of myself."

Leo started to suck on the side of Guang Hong's neck, his hands trailing his body. He knew there would be a bright red mark that would glow off his skin- Leo was marking what was his and it only turned Guang Hong on even more. Moaning out, Guang Hong arched his body to Leo.

"We can't stay in here long," Guang Hong whined out. It was rude to be absent from his own party.

"I should lock this door all night long," Leo mumbled against his neck.

The more Guang Hong protested, the lower Leo's hands went, dipping under the waistband of his pants. Gasping, Guang Hong clutched to Leo as his hand wrapped around him.

"I'd fuck you right now and let you scream for them all to hear," Leo whispered in his ear.

He knew his face was beyond a blush at this point. Maybe he had pushed Leo too far, but as his hand stroked his cock, he stopped caring.

"All those cute sounds you make as I fuck you… let them all hear it… and know they can't have it," Leo said as he kissed at his neck, his hand never stopping. "Touch me too."

Guang Hong's hand shook as he palmed Leo outside his jeans. He could feel just how hard he was. Even with shaky fingers, he somehow managed to undo his jeans and grab Leo's cock that was already leaking and wetting his underwear.

Both of them were breathing hard as their hands worked up and down the other's cocks. Low moans from Leo at each swipe of his thumb only made Guang Hong tighten his grip and stroke him harder.

Deep kisses and moans, he knew they were getting close. Leo was not letting off his mouth, and Guang Hong found his head dizzy as his orgasm grew closer and closer. When Leo finally let off his mouth, Guang Hong cried out as he released all over Leo's hand. Smacking his hand away, Leo wrapped his hand around his own cock as he lifted up, looking down on Guang Hong, his gaze intense and demanding.

"You belong to me," Leo said and with one more pull, was cumming.

They were both out of breath as Leo fell next to him on the bed. His head was dizzy and Leo's body was warm. The music from outside the door could be heard pulsing into the room. Kissing at Leo's neck, Guang Hong had to smile.

"Thank you," Guang Hong said.

"What? For jerking you off?" Leo asked.

"No!" Guang Hong squealed. "My birthday!"

A quick kiss from Leo and he sat up, grabbing tissues to clean them off. "It is what you do for your boyfriend."

He had to smile. Leo was so sweet and sincere.

"I… got you a gift," Leo said, his face turning a blush color.

"Oh? But you set all this up!"

"Ha! Once I had the idea and Chris heard about, it all just fell together!"

Leo handed Guang Hong a small box. It was a bright pink and Guang Hong could only stare at it. Lifting the lid, there was a simple necklace in the box- that looked identical to the one Leo wore.

"I knew you always liked the one I had, so I ordered you one too," Leo said.

It was a white gold chain that would sit right at his collarbone with a skate hanging from it. It was simple, yet Guang Hong had always liked it. When they laid in bed, his fingers always found the charm and would rub it. He secretly had always wanted one, but never said anything.

Overwhelmed, Guang Hong threw his arms around Leo. "Put it on me!"

After Leo secured his necklace, he handed him another box.

"Now for your real gift."

Looking at Leo, Guang Hong had no idea what it could be. It was a small silver box. Opening it, there was a key with a pink bow on it. His eyes grew wide as he stared at Leo and saw the blush cover his face.

"I was… you know thinking… my place is closer to practice… and we are always… well…"

Guang Hong grabbed the key and threw himself at Leo.

"YES!" he screamed.

They could hear cheering from the other room and it made them both giggle.

Leo kissed his forehead, "I want to wake up with you next to me every morning."

It had been his best birthday ever.

When they left out of the room, everyone was cheering and whistling again at them. Guang Hong was sporting his new necklace, and a bright mark on his neck.

"You owe me a thank you," Yuri whispered to him as they went to get drinks.

Guang Hong got to giggling. "Imagine what Leo would do if I gave you a lap dance!"

Yuri gasped and smacked his forehead with his palm. "I have created a monster!"


End file.
